


Can't Lose You

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive!Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective!Bucky, Smut, Spankings, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Bucky won't let you go on a mission and you get mad. What happens when he gets back and you fight? Bucky decides you need to be put in your place.For more stories or to send in a request please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories or to send in a request please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“Y/N you’re not going and that’s final!” Bucky shouted after you. You had been dating the super soldier for a year now and he was overprotective to put it nicely.

“James Buchanan Barnes! If you think for one second you are gonna keep me away from a mission-” 

“Yes I do think that because you're not going I talked to Steve already and it’s settled. I don’t want you fighting yet! You just barely recovered from the last mission.” On the last mission you were so pissed at Bucky for trying to protect you that you got sloppy and were shot. Bucky of course was there to save you and hadn’t let you do anything since.

“I’ve been recovered for a month Bucky!” You shout back as you pack your bag.

“Stop!” Bucky shout as he tears you away from the bag and presses you up against the wall. “I said you're not going and that’s final understood?” He practically growls at you. You nod and Bucky pulls you close.

“I can’t stop going on missions for no reason Buck.” You whisper in his ear.

“I want you safe. Y/N you’re the one who keeps me grounded. I can’t lose you. After I lost everything including myself you saved me. I know I had Steve but it’s not the same. I need you baby girl.” Bucky says as he pulls away and starts to pack his bag.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Steve what do you mean something's happened? Where are you? Is Bucky ok?” You rapid fire questions.

“He’s fine he just got shot. But he’s fine it was on his shoulder. We’re almost back already.” Steve says trying to calm you down. 

A few minutes later and Bucky walks thru the door with a bandaged shoulder but a smile on his face nonetheless. “Hey baby girl!” He shouts when he sees you. You sprint over to him and throw yourself at him and wrap your arms around his neck. He grunts a little and you realize you're hurting his shoulder.

“Bucky I’m so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?” You say looking over his shoulder as best you can before he shoos your hands away.

“Doll I’m fine. Trust me I’ve had worse. And nothing makes me feel better than when my best girl throws herself into my arms. Hurt or not.” He says placing a hard kiss against your lips. You moan against his lips those four days finally catching up with you. But you then remember how if Bucky would’ve just let you go on the mission you wouldn’t have missed him and he might not have gotten hurt. You push Bucky off of you as you feel anger boil in your blood. 

“No. We need to talk.” You say in a quiet voice. Bucky looks at you confused as does Steve. You ignore their looks and walk to yours and Bucky shared room in the Avengers Compound.

“Good luck man. She seemed pissed.” You hear Steve whisper to Bucky. However much like Bucky and Steve you were a super soldier like a mix of them and Wanda. You had enhanced senses, mainly hearing and vision but you also could move things with your mind and read other people's’ mind. 

You walk into the bedroom and hear Bucky trailing close behind you. As you sit down on the bed you hear Bucky not so quietly shut the door behind him and walk over to where you sit on the bed with crossed arms.

“What's your deal? I just got back what could I have done already?” He asks grumpily. You sigh before turning to face him.

“Why didn’t you let me come with?!” You shou tears pooling in your eyes.

“Is that what all this is about?” He asks gruffly.

“Yes you dumbfuck this is what has me pissed off at you so answer the goddamn question!” You scream.

“Doll I understand you are upset but you know better than to swear at me. And I think it’s time for you to be punished.” He growls with a cocky grin.

“Not now Barnes! I’m not in the mood for you fucking games!” You shout knowing full well what Bucky was thinking.

“I didn’t let you go because I can’t and won’t let you get hurt! I’m sick of the woman I love being in danger all the goddamn time!” He shouts before he pulls you in for a knee-shaking kiss, making you go weak in the his strong arms.

“I can take care of myself Bucky! I’m not some helpless little girl in the 1940s who needed a big strong soldier to look after her!” You knew that wasn’t fair but still Bucky needed to get that him being dominant in the bedroom was just in the bedroom. He couldn’t keep thinking that he was keeping you safe by not letting you go anywhere or do anything.

“I know that! But guess what I don’t give a fuck!” He shouts scooping you into his arms before tossing you onto the bed. He is on top of you immediately trailing kisses up and down your neck, marking you as his.

“Bucky ugh!” You moan at his touch.

“Say please little one!” He commands gently.

“Please Sergeant. I need you! Need that big, thick cock inside my tight little pussy.” You plead your voice thick with need and want.

“That’s my good girl.” He praises. “But I think you still need to be punished for your earlier behavior doll.” You hear the edge return to his voice.

“Yes Sergeant.” You smirk as he stands you up before he slips your or rather his sweatpants off of you followed closely with you panties. “Take that shirt off.” He demands when he’s done with your bottom half. You quickly follow his orders and then find yourself naked over his lap. HIs metal arm is on the small of your back holding you in place while his flesh hand massages your ass.

“Now doll how many spankings do you think you should get?” He asks his hand still gently teasing your bottom.

“Five Sergeant.” You hoe he only gives you five but you know it’ll probably be at least double that.

“Only five. For yelling at me and question my judgement.” He makes a tsk noise before landing one hard smack against you ass. You yelp at the pain before squirming in discomfort.

“Count. You're gonna get as many as I feel like doll.” He growls.

“One Sergeant.” You murmur as he lifts his hand again.

After fifteen spankings and a very red ass Bucky decides you’ve learned your lesson and lays you down face forward on the bed.

“You ready for me baby doll?” He asks as he ties your wrists to the bed posts closely followed by your ankles.

“Yes Bucky please.” You beg feel your core dampen at his gruff voice.

“Your soaked doll. All this for me?’ He asks running a finger down to your moist hole.

“Yes Bucky. Only you. I’m yours.” You say into the mattress.

“Damn fucking right you only mine. You belong to me doll, no one else. No one else can ever touch you this way. All mine.” He says possessively.

“Only yours Buck.” You moan as his mouth claims your pussy. His tongue flicks your clit making you moan and buck your hips trying to gain some friction.

‘What a needy girl you are Y/N. So fucking needy for my cock.” He says moving away from your pussy before he moves off the bed. When he returns you feel his naked cock pressed against your wet folds. He thrusts himself into your pussy making you cry out in pleasure.

“That’s right doll Scream for me.” He commands as he thrusts in and out hard. You feel your belly tighten with desire.

“Bucky please ugh. Need to cum.” You beg knowing to ask permission to cum.

“Cum for me doll.” He commands as his metal hand rubs your clit hard building your orgasm quickly.

You cum apart around him, your walls clenching his cock dragging his orgasm from him. 

“Y/N!” He shouts spilling his warm seed inside you.

When you both come down from your highs he pulls out of you gently and disappears into the bathroom. He returns a few moments later with a warm towel and a bottle of lotion. 

He unties your wrists and ankles before flipping you onto your back. He clean you up with the cloth before cleaning himself and then flips you over onto your back and rubs the lotion into your tender skin. You wince at the coolness of the lotion. 

“Sorry doll. But it’ll be worse if I don’t.” He apologizes. After he’s done he puts the cloth in the laundry hamper and sets the lotion on the bedside table. He climbs into bed next to your sleeping form and holds your tired body close to his. He presses a soft kiss onto your forehead before closing his eyes and falling into his own dreams.


End file.
